The present invention relates to a paper clipping device which is used to clip or fix a memo, a receipt, a name card or the like.
Some of the conventional paper clips employ a magnet to clamp papers by attraction. Alternatively, some of the conventional paper clips are iron-made. The iron clip is made of a panel which is symmetrically bent and formed with two wall sections. Two free ends of the wall sections normally contact with each other. Two lever rods are mounted on the wall sections. The lever rods are compressible to forcedly separate the wall sections from each other for clipping the paper.
When clipping the paper, the wall sections of the iron clip define a clearance therebetween for receiving a front part of the paper. Such iron clip generally has no magnetic attraction.
The above conventional paper clipping devices both can hardly rested on a plane face and directly used. Also, the above conventional paper clipping devices lack decorative effect.